When I See You
by Wonwoods
Summary: Menumpahkan cat di kemeja mahal seorang pria muda yang kaya bukanlah hal yang bagus. Itu artinya kau harus mengganti seluruhnya dengan sangat mahal. Tapi bagaimana jika pria muda kaya itu justru tertarik padamu? Its HUNHAN AREA! / HUNHAN AREA / HUNHAN / SEHUN / LUHAN / EXO FANFIC


When I See You

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol (Cameo)

Chris Ye Ziyu (Cameo)

Author :

Aaron Skye Hywel (FFN)

Genre :

Romance - Drama

Rating:

M for language

Warning:

Banyak typo bersebaran

Don't Like? Don't Read

Gs for Luhan

Gs for Luhan

Summary :

Menumpahkan cat di kemeja mahal seorang pria muda yang kaya bukanlah hal yang bagus. Itu artinya kau harus mengganti seluruhnya dengan sangat mahal. Tapi bagaimana jika pria muda kaya itu justru tertarik padamu? Its HUNHAN AREA!

Ini ff saya sebelumnya yang saya dedikasikan untuk kawan saya, tapi banyak yang protes lewat akun sosmed rl saya ToT jadi saya ubah HunHan. RnR Jusseyo

"Tuan, apa kau mau membeli lukisanku?" dia mulai bertanya pada beberapa pria yang lewat di sekitarnya.

Mereka tidak meresponnya. Gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan pakaian dingin seadanya dan syal yang sedikit koyak. Putus asa. Itu yang gadis itu rasakan. Sudah seminggu ia berada di Seoul. Tapi ia belum mendapat penghasilan yang cukup untuk ia makan.

Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya berjualan lukisan cantik miliknya dan membereskan peralatan melukisnya seperti cat air, kuas, dan sebagainya. Berjalan menunduk karena hari ini tidak ada yang membeli lukisannya.

Sekitar 100m berjalan, tiba tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hey! Bisa tidak kau berjalan tidak dengan menunduk?! Kau tau kan di sini banyak orang jadi kau harus berjalan dengan memperhatikan jalan! Bodoh! Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kemejaku!" orang itu langsung membentak gadis malang itu.

"M maaf tuan saya benar benar minta maaf saya tidak sengaja," gadis itu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada pria tinggi itu.

Pria itu mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar ia bisa menatap gadis itu dan memarahi gadis itu tapi setelah pria tinggi itu melihat wajah gadis itu, ia terdiam. Dari ekspresi yang pria itu tunjukan sepertinya dia terkejut.

"T tuan, maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja," gadis itu hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Pipinya yang memerah karena kedinginan menambah kesan yang cute di mata pria itu.

"Ah sudah lupakan. Siapa namamu?" pria itu menahan rasa kagumnya pada gadis di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia terlihat seperti orang miskin tapi wajahnya sangat menawan.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan" jawab gadis itu -Luhan- sambil menunduk takut. Ini kali pertamanya menumpahkan cat air di kemeja orang asing. Biasanya ia menumpahkan cat air di pakainnya sendiri.

"Baiklah Luhan, aku rasa kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau perbuat hingga kemeja putihku menjadi berwarna warni seperti ini. Namaku Oh Sehun," Sehun, Pria itu merangkul pundak Luhan yang lebih pendek sedikit daripada dia dan mengajaknya ke mobilnya.

"S sehun-ssi, saya minta maaf. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?" Luhan mulai ketakutan saat Sehun menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Hm? Kau lihat saja nanti. Ketika kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku minta nanti, aku akan membeli semua lukisan cantikmu. Aku janji itu," Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengisyaratkan supirnya untuk menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

"Dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku," lanjut Sehun dengan suara sangat pelan hingga Luhan tidak mendengar apa yang Sehun bicarakan.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Sehun menampakan smirk yang dimilikinya saat ia menyuruh Luhan masuk ke kamarnya.

Wajah Luhan yang ketakutan dan badannya yang gemetar membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Luhan.

"Buka mantelmu, jangan lupa syalnya juga," pinta Sehun.

"N ne? Mantelku? Umh a arraseo Sehun-ssi," Luhan menuruti apa kata Sehun untuk membuka mantelnya.

Sehun mendelik melihat Luhan melepas mantelnya. Luhan memakai kaus lengan panjang yang sedikit ketat menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sangat indah di mata Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Luhan. Luhan sadar akan tatapan aneh Sehun membuat ia berjalan mundur hingga ia menabrak ranjang king size milik Sehun dan terduduk di atasnya.

Sehun menatap intens mata rusa Luhan dan tangannya bergerak membuka semua kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Luhan padahal di luar sedang hujan salju. Ia takut sekarang.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik. "Sekarang bersihkan kemejaku," Sehun meniup telinga Luhan setelah berbisik.

Luhan bernafas lega. Hanya itu yang Sehun inginkan. Mencuci kemeja milik Sehun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun tapi tatapannya berhenti pada perut Sehun yang sixpack. ABS milik Sehun menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat? Aku menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan kemejaku bukan memandang perutku," Sehun mengacak rambut curly Luhan.

"M maaf Sehun-ssi," Luhan berdiri dan beranjak memgambil kemeja milik Sehun.

"Di mana saya harus membersihkan kemeja anda Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan.

"Di belakang. Akan ku antar," Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan ke tempat mesin cuci.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

 _'Aahhhh ughh mmhhh ohh songsaengnim_ ~' Sehun masih fokus menatap layar tv besarnya yang menampilkam adegan porno dari dvd JAV yang dipinjamkan temannya, Jongin.

Luhan bergerak gelisah di samping Sehun saat adegan si gadis yang ada di layar tv tersebut sudah klimaks. Bukan Luhan yang ingin lihat tapi Sehun yang memaksa Luhan untuk menemaninya menonton JAV tersebut.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan merapatkan kakinya. "Entahlah Sehun-ssi, saya belum pernah menonton ini sebelumnya dan belum pernah merasakan ini tapi saya rasa, saya mengompol di ranjang anda," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Malu? Pasti. Tapi ia berkata jujur.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sehun melenceng dari pembicaraan sebelumnya. "17 tahun. 5 bulan yang lalu saya berusia 17 tahun," jawab Luhan dengan nada polosnya.

'Apa benar gadis ini berusia 17 tahun? Dia sangat polos. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau apa apa tentang sex? Apa aku harus memberitaunya tentang sex? Ah aku mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan sepertinya' Sehun berpikir keras saat Luhan menhebutkan usianya.

"S Sehun-ssi? Anda baik baik saja?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. "Ah iya aku baik baik saja. Kau bilang tadi kau mengompol? Coba aku lihat," Sehun mengubah duduknya menjadi menghadap Luhan.

"Lebarkan kakimu!" seru Sehun. "M mwo? Melebarkan kakiku?" Luhan mendelik karna Sehun menyuruhnya melebarkan kaki. 'Yang benar saja apa dia gila?' pikir Luhan.

"Lama sekali," Sehun memutar bola matanya dan langsung merobek celana kain milik Luhan hingga hanya tersisa celana dalam milik Luhan.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Luhan. "Diam saja dan rasakan nanti. Bukankan tadi saat di jalan kau sudah sepakat untuk menuruti setiap permintaanku?" Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke arah tv untuk mengganti film JAV yang ia tonton dengan film JAV yang lain.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

"Ahh Sehun-ssi mmhh jangann itu kotor aahh ngghhh," Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat lidah Sehun mulai memasuki vaginanya.

Sehun menatap intens mata Luhan. Di mata Sehun sekarang, Luhan sangat sexy dan menggairahkan. Luhan sekarang hanya memakai bra. Kaus lengan panjang yang tadi Luhan pakai sudah tidak berbentuk.

Sekitar 10 menit Sehun mengoral vagina milik Luhan, akhirnya Luhan klimaks untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Sehun lembut. Sehun menutupi tubuh Luhan yang half naked dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Aku baru merasakannya Sehun-ssi. Umh suka? Entahlah. Rasanya geli tapi sangat enak. Apa itu bisa disebut suka?" Luhan menjawabnya dengan sangat polos. Di mata Sehun, sifat polos Luhan sangat menggemaskan. 'Anak ini benar benar sangat menggemaskan. Dia polos tapi sexy. Typeku sekali kekeke'

"Itu artinya kau menikmati setiap detik permainanku tadi," Sehun tersenyum manis.

'Ya ampun, pria ini ternyata tampan tapi mesum. Dia juga bersikap lembut tapi kadang bersifat kasar. Benar benar beruntung yang jadi kekasihnya' Luhan berpikir sambil menatap Sehun.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak ayah Sehun saat melihat putra bungsunya yang tidur sambil memeluk seorang gadis di satu ranjang yang sama.

" _Abeoji_? M mianhae abeoji aku bisa jelaskan ini," Sehun terduduk saat ayahnya berteriak.

Luhan ikut terbangun dan melihat ayah Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sehun. Ia menunduk takut.

"Pakai bajumu Lu, aku akan kembali setelah ini," bisik Sehun sambil turun dari ranjangnya dan memakai semua pakaiannya.

"Ke ruanganku cepat!" kata ayah Sehun dan berlalu ke ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tinggal di sini?" tanya ayah Sehun saat putra bungsunya itu memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Dua bulan," jawab Sehun santai. "Abeoji aku akan jelaskan semuanya dan jangan memotong pembicaraanku nanti," lanjut Sehun.

"Baiklah. Jelaskan sekarang," ayah Sehun mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk di depannya.

"Jadi, dia adalah orang miskin yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat air di kemejaku saat ia akan pergi mencari tempat lain untuk menjual lukisannya. Aku memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas kecerobohannya. Setelah itu aku ..."

"Lu, ayo bereskan barang barang kita. Ayahku menyetujui hubungan kita. Dan ..." Sehun terkejut saat melihat ranjangnya kosong dan tidak ada kekasihnya.

"Lu! Kau di mana?!" Sehun berteriak panik. Ia mengelilingi kamarnya. Khawatir saat Luhan menghilang dari kamarnya.

 _'Hoekk! Ugh'_

Sehun langsung menoleh dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar suara.

"Astaga Hee, kau kenapa? Kau baik baik saja?!" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di depan kloset sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku baik baik saja Sehunnie, hanya masuk angin kok," Luhan berdiri. Senyum Luhan membuat Sehun mulai tenang. "Tadi bagaimana? Apa ayahmu mengusirku?" lanjut Luhan.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun. Mengelus pipi Luhan yang seputih susu. "Kita akan menikah. Kita akan diterbangkan ke China besok untuk menemui orang tuamu sekaligus mendiskusikan tanggal pernikahan kita," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan raut kebahagiaan.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

"Jadi, kalian akan menikah? Kau keterlaluan Sehun-ah. Kau meniduri gadis yang baru kau kenal sehari dan mengajaknya tinggal di rumah ini karna kau mencintainya?" Oh Chanyeol, kakak Sehun benar benar terkejut saat Sehun menceritakan semuanya via telfon.

"Ya dan besok aku akan ke China untuk meminta restu dari orang tuanya" Sehun menekan tombol LoudSpeaker dan meletakannya di meja. "Tidak perlu meminta restu. Kita anak orang kaya, pasti orang tua kekasihmu itu langsung setuju" nada bicara Chanyeol seakan akan merendahkan kaun miskin yang tidak memiliki pendidikan cukup dan tidak banyak bicara ketika dihadapkan dengan kemewahan.

"Pandanganku berubah hyung. Sejak gadis itu masuk ke kehidupanku, dia merubah segalanya. Aku melihat sisi lain dari orang orang sepertinya. Mereka memang banyak yang pendidikannya kurang tapi talent yang dimiliki orang orang miskin kadang bisa membuat orang tercengang. Termasuk aku tentunya. Saat gadis itu bilang dia mulai belajar melukis dari sekolah dasar hanya sengan bahan pensil dan selembar kertas, aku mulai kagum. Kau tau, ternyata kebanyakan orang hanya menilai karya dari hasil akhirnya. Bukan dari bagaimana prosesnya" Sehun tersenyum saat dia selesai bicara. Pas ketika calon istrinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau berubah Sehun-ah. Tapi sudahlah. Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana? Ceritakan saat kau bercinta dengannya" kata Chanyeol jahil. "Kau gila hyung. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya" Sehun tertawa karena perkataannya sendiri.

 **% Flashback %**

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang secara tiba tiba membuat Luhan berteriak karena terkejut. "Uussttt jangan berteriak babe, ini aku. Ayo main," kata Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat buat dengan nada mesum.

"Aanghhh~" lenguhan Luhan benar benar membuat Sehun semakin gencar meremas remas dada Luhan yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu.

"Kau menyukainya babe? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sehun menjepit nipple Luhan dan memilinnya dari luar bra putih tulang milik Luhan. Membuat si empunya menggelinjang tidak karuan. "Oough mmhhh Sehun-ssi jangann~" racau Luhan saat Sehun membuat kissmark di perpotongan leher Luhan.

Dalam hati, Luhan menolak ini semua tapi salahkan tubuhnya yang tidak bermoral. "Kau pasti menolak hal baru ini kan, Luhannie baby? Tapi lihat, sepertinya kau sudah becek. Bahkan aku belum menyentuh vaginamu," goda Sehun.

Tiba tiba Sehun berhenti menggerayai tubuh berisi milik Luhan. Luhan merasa kehilangan saat tangan besar Sehun menjauh dari dada berisinya. "Bagaimana jika aku bermain lembut? Apa kau akan menerimanya? Aku janji aku akan pelan dan bertanggung jawab ketika kau hamil nanti,"

Luhan terlihat berpikir. Ini kali ke sekian Luhan diajak ngesex dengan banyak pria tampan. Tapi Luhan menolak itu dengan alasan ia tidak ingin hamil di luar nikah.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah setelah ini kau tidak akan membuangku. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" sekarang Luhan sudah mulai memanggil Sehun dengan informal. "Aku berjanji," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan berlari mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Sehun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Luhan mengamati kulit putih nyaris albino -yang hampir sama dengan kulitnya- tersingkap dengan setiap kancing yang terbuka.

Saat Sehun selesai, ia melepaskan kemejanya kemudian merobek masing masing lengan kemejanya dengan sekali tarikan.

Alasan untuk tindakan aneh yang Sehun lakukan terungkap saat Sehun menggunakan sobekan lengan kemejanya untuk mengikatkannya di seputar mata Luhan. Membuat Luhan tidak bisa melihat apa apa.

Kuku panjang Luhan tertancap di telapan tangannya, saat segalanya berubah gelap sama sekali. Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Hal berikut yang Luhan rasakan adalah tangan Sehun yang mendorong Luhan untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur milik Sehun, dan melepaskan satu satunya pakaian Luhan yang tersisa sampai Luhan full naked.

Sesuatu terikat di pergelangan tangan Luhan, Sehun merentangkat tangan Luhan dan mengikatnya, kemungkinan besar di rangka tempat tidur. Tindakan yang sama berulang pada lengan Luhan yang lain.

"Jangan melawan," bisik Sehun. "Mungkin rangka itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahanmu. Tenang saja," terdengar suara tawa pelan. "Biarkan aku yang bekerja,"

Dalam keadaan terikat, Luhan hanya bisa mendengar saat Sehun bergerak. Kedengarannya Sehun ada di kamar mandi, mencari sesuatu di laci, tapi Luhan tidak tau apa.

Mata tertutup dan tubuh terikat dalam keadaan telanjang di tempat tidur sangatlah menggelisahkan, tapi tidak lama kemudian, Sehun sudah kembali lagi.

Tangan Sehun membelai bahu mulus milik Luhan dan bergerak naik turun. Mulut Sehun melumat Luhan. Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan lidah dan giginya yang datar.

Luhan menarik napas tercekat saat Sehun melepas ciuman, gelombang gairah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Luhan.

"Nghh aku ingin menyentuhmu," erang Luhan, sambil menarik tangannya yang terikat di rangka tempat tidur milik Sehun.

Sehun memegangi pergelangan tangan Luhan tanpa melepaskan kontak mulut di tubuh bagian bawah Luhan.

"Nanti."

Aksen bicaranya berubah tiba tiba, dan Luhan tau dari sapuan pinggulnya bahwa Sehun juga dalam keadaan telanjang.

Sehun menguatkan tekanan mulutnya sampai tubuh Luhan terasa terkoyak.

Teriakan terlontar dari mulut Luhan, tapi bukan jarena sakit, justru karena nikmat. Sehun mengeluarkan suara serak dan mulai menghisap lebih kuat, membuat kissmark. Seperti saat sebelumnya, Sehun menghisap perpotongan leher Luhan, Luhan mulai merasa hangat di sekujur tibuhnya. Terasa terbakar, tapi Luhan juga merasakan kecemasan. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa apa dan Sehun tidak membuang buang waktu.

"Jantungmu bergemuruh di telingaku, tapi kau jangan khawatir," guman Sehun. "Aku akan menghilangkan semua rasa takutmu,"

Luhan terkesiap dan melengkungkan tubuhnya di bawah Sehun, saat Sehun menggigit lagi dengan cara yang sama. Bibir Sehun mencium lengan Luhan saat ia bergerak keatas tempat, menjauh dari Luhan.

Luhan merasakan lidah Sehun di pergelangan tangannya, di bawah tali yang terikat di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian Sehun menghisapnya dan menggigitnya. Membuat kissmark kecil di pergelangannya.

Denyutan kini terasa juga di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Gelombang panas mengahalkan denyut nadinya. Jika pecandu heroin merasa seperti ini, maka aku bisa mengerti sepenuhnya mengapa mereka tidak bisa lepas. Pikir Luhan.

Sehun meremas pergelangan tangan Luhan seketika Luhan terlonjak. Tekanan itu sepertinya untuk mendorong kehangatan yang Luhan rasakan agak menyebar semakin dalam.

"Jangan bergerak Luu,"

Ternyata lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan. Luhan serasa ingin menarik ikatan tangannya untuk bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun juga.

Luhan menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat Sehun membuka -melebarkan- kakinya dan bergerak di antaranya. Satu lengan Sehun berada di bawah pinggul Luhan.

Mulut Sehun berasa begitu dekat dengan pangkal paha Luhan tapi Sehun tidak melakukan apa yang Luhan ingin ia lakukan. Sehun justru mulai menyurukkan wajahnya ke paha Luhan.

"Sehun-ah kumohon," permintaan itu terucap dengan napas yang memburu. Luhan harus merasakan lidah Sehun di dalam dirinya. Merasakannya. Menjilatnya.

"Belum saatnya"

Hembusan napas Sehun saat mengatakan itu menggoda Luhan rupanya. Menyebabkan rasa mendamba yang lebih kuat. Luhan menggeretakkan giginya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sehun.

"Sekarang."

"Belum saatnya,"

Luhan baru saja hendak mendebat Sehun tapi gelombang gairah membut Luhan berputar dengan panas yang semakin membara di sekujur tubuhnya, saat Sehun mengigit pahanya.

Luhan baru saja mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang membuatnya bergetarat hebat. 'Sialan! Sehun bahkan belum menyentuhku di pangkal pahaku dan aku sudah bergetar oleh orgasme level tinggi,' batin Luhan.

Lengan Sehun kembali diletakkan di bawah pinggang Luhan. Sehun mengangkat Luhan mendekati mulutnya. Kemudian dengan rakus mulut itu mulai melumat Luhan. Kepala Luhan terkulai ke belakang dengan erangan yang lebih keras. Klimaks berikutnya sudah di depan mata. Semakin cepat dengan setiap putaran dan hujaman lidah Sehun di dalam diri Luhan kemudian mendadak Sehun berhenti.

Kemudian Sehun bergerak ke bawah dan menghujm ke dalam diri Luhan dalam satu gerakan. Erangan kesakitan berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan.

Sehun mengerang puas. "Rasanya panas ya kan?!"

"Rasanya seperti terbakar. Terbakar. Yaa Oh Sehun, rasanya luar biasa nikmat!" Luhan mengerang dengan pipi yang merona. Tubuhnya yang tidak bermoral ini meminta lebih.

Sehun menghujam lebih kuat dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. 15 menit Sehun melakukan itu, sedikit lagi, Sehun akan keluar. Luhan berteriak agar sehun tidak keluar di dalamnya tapi terlambat, Sehun keluar di dalamnya. Luhan mengumpat karena Sehun keluar di dalam.

 **% Flashback Off %**

"Wah wah wah kau gila Sehun-ah," komentar Chanyeol di sebrang sana. Luhan mendengar cerita Sehun benar benar malu. Itu kenyataan. Sehun melakukan itu semua dan membuat pipinya memerah.

"Ya hyung gara gara kau menyuruhku untuk bercerita, hingga aku lupa menanyakan kenapa Luhan terkulai lemas tadi," dengan jahil, Sehun langsung mematikan telfon secara sepihak itu.

"Jadi, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. "Aku.. Hamil," jawab Luhan.

"Hamil? Benarkah?! Kau? Bayiku? Hamil?!" Sehun berteriak senang dan langsung memeluk calon istrinya ini.

 **% 2 Tahun Kemudian %**

"Sayang,di mana Ziyu?" Sehun berteriak dari ambang pintu mansionnya dan masuk membawa banyak sekali mainan untuk putra semata wayangnya itu. Terdengar suara derap kaki turun dari arah tangga. Itu Luhan, istrinya yang menggendong bayi mereka. "Hai sayang, selamat datang. Ziyu, liat daddy sudah datang," seru Luhan dan menurunkan bayinya agar berjalan ke arah ayahnya.

"Ddy~ daddy," Ziyu, bayi itu sedikit berlari menuju ayahnya. Sehun dengan sigap langsung menangkap bayi mungilnya. Kulit bayi itu sangat putih seputih salju seperti kulit orang tuanya.

"Sehunnie, aku akan memberimu hadiah sebentar lagi," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun memasang wajah penasaran yang lucu menurut Luhan. "Benarkah? Apa?". Luhan menuntun tangan Sehun yang tidak digunakan untuk memegangi putranya ke perut Luhan.

Raut kebahagiaan muncul di wajah mereka. Sehun akan memiliki bayi lagi. Luhan hamil! Buru buru mereka mengabari semua keluarganya lewat SMS dan kemudian dering telfon terdengar dari ponsel Luhan maupun Sehun.

 **.:: END ::.**

 **03/08/2K17 – 16.27 P.M.**


End file.
